The Honeymooners
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: A pasado casi una semana desde la boda entre el Maou y el principe Mazoku, y Yuuri le tiene una sorpresa a Wolfram su recientemente esposo ¿Que sera esa sorpresa que tiene Yuuri para Wolfram? ¿Que sucedera con la pareja?. Traduccion Capitulo 02.
1. Capitulo 01

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kyou Kara Maou! No me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor. Yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para poder entretenerlas un rato.

_**Advertencias:**_ Romance / Lemon.

_**Advertencias 2:**_ Este fic no me pertenece, yo solamente lo tome prestado para poder traducirlo.

_**Pareja:**_ Yuuri y Wolfram

The Honeymooners

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

A pasado cerca de una semana desde la boda, y las cosas por fin están comenzando a calmarse. El castillo ha sido despejado de toda la decoración de la boda, los últimos restos han sido comidos y todos los invitados finalmente se han ido a casa.

Yuuri y yo básicamente hemos estado en lo que me gusta llamar "pausa sexual" por causa de mi herida. Estoy casi totalmente curado así que estoy casi seguro que estaremos en eso otra vez muy pronto.

El ha estado actuando extraño, incluso reservado. Se ha escabullido para hablar a solas con Murata, y Shiori ha estado regresando y viajando entre nuestros mundos, transmitiendo información. ¿Pero de que parte está consiguiendo dicha información?.

Odio cuando esconde cosas de mí, pero no quiero decirle al instante que revele su secreto, así que realmente he estado irritable últimamente. Pero parece que todas esas agresiones que aumentan a lo largo de las horas del día se disuelven cuando estoy con él en la noche, en nuestra cama, y me besa dulcemente.

Estoy sentado en la habitación de Greta y puedo ver la puesta del sol a través de la ventana. Su cabeza esta recargada en mi regazo mientras le canto una canción para ayudarla a dormir.

"Te sientes perezosa, te sientes cansada.

Te sientes somnolienta, te sientes con lentitud.

Te sientes perezosa, te sientes con lentitud.

Te sientes somnolienta, ¿no lo sabes?".

Sus parpados cayeron pesadamente sobre sus ojos y ella parpadeaba para tratar de mantenerse despierta pero no estaba en condiciones para mantener la lucha y eventualmente perdió la batalla para dormir. Cuando su respiración se volvió profunda, yo acaricie sus rizos de chocolate antes de levantarla de mi regazo y colocarla en la cama.

Me salía lo más sigilosamente posible, soplando todas las velas y cerrando la puerta lentamente. Paso caminando el vestíbulo y Yuuri está de pie ahí, apoyado contra la pared. Yo salte y le di un pequeño grito pero rápidamente cubrió mi boca con mi propia mano para sofocarlo.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Me asustaste!" Yo lo mire con ira y camine pasándolo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Sus pies hacían eco con los míos mientras intentaba mantenerse con migo. "Hay algo que necesito decirte." Dijo, agarrando mi hombro y jalándome alrededor. Antes de que lo supiera, me aplasto en la pared con su cuerpo; su aliento es caliente contra mi rostro mientras se va acercando.

Yo le frunzo el ceño, intentando reprimir fuertemente el sonrojo de arriba de mi cuello a mi rostro. "No quiero escuchar, estoy enfadado con tigo." Moviendo la cabeza a un lado. Intente luchar para quitármelo pero el reforzó su fuerza y me presiono contra la pared con más fuerza.

El sentimiento de sus labios en mi cuello hizo una burbuja de gemidos en mi garganta. "¿Porque estas enojado con migo?" susurro en mi oído.

"Po…porque has estado guardados secretos hacia mí." Mi cuerpo respondió a sus insinuaciones. Cuando el mordisqueo mi oído pude sentir mi ingle apretada.

Una mano comenzaba a deslizarse bajo mi pecho, dedos metiendo al azar entre los agujeros de mí camisa. Se traslado a mi boca, succionando el labio inferior y provocándome un gemido.

Su boca se separa de la mía, dejando mi jadeo. "¿Es eso una acusación o alguien te dijo que tengo un secreto?" Las manos que tanteaban encontraron mi entrepierna y acariciaron mi crecido miembro con movimientos circulares. La realización me recordó que lo estábamos haciendo en el pasillo, donde cualquiera puede caminar alrededor y vernos, incluso nuestra propia hija.

Logre empujar bruscamente a Yuuri de mí. El no frunció la entre ceja; solamente me sonrió con maldad. La ira que comenzaba a calmarse empezó a aumentar de nuevo en mi abdomen y mi ceja comenzó a moverse nerviosamente cuando se movió para tomarme en sus brazos. "¡No necesito que alguien me lo diga! ¡Es obvio que tienes un secreto!".

En cambio de abrazarme, me tomo de ambos brazos y me atrajo a nuestra habitación. "Bueno, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto. Se suponía que sería una sorpresa".

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? Me llevo a nuestra habitación y me tiro en la cama, subiéndose encima de mí. Se arrimo hacia mi cuello, su cuerpo se sostenía en el aire sobre el mío. "Vamos a ir a una luna de miel".

"¿Qué diablos es una luna de miel?" ¿Acaso involucra a los Osos Abeja?" Se rio ante mi respuesta. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que sepa lo que es una luna de miel? Es solo alguna estúpida costumbre de su mundo. Yo bufo y sacudo mi cabeza cuando trata de besarme en la boca.

En la orilla de mi ojo puedo verlo girar sus ojos por mi dramatismo. "Son unas vacaciones que los recién casados toman, usualmente son a algún lugar exótico. Bob, el Maou de la Tierra, nos esta dejando usar su casa en la costa por unos cuantos días".

Toda mi ira se ha ido ya. ¿Unas vacaciones? Yo suponía que las bodas eran bastante estresantes y no podría pensar irme lejos. Creo que puedo cubrir mi mente acerca de toda esta idea de la luna de miel´. "¿Pero por que nos esta permitiendo usarla?".

"Es un regalo de bodas," dijo Yuuri, tomando mis mejidas y haciendo que lo encare, "Será divertido, lo juro". Antes de que pueda responderle me besa en la boca, fuertemente. No puedo ayudar pero respondo. El absorbe mi lengua dentro de su boca y roza sus dientes a través de ella, haciéndome estremecer.

Me arqueo contra el, presionando mi nueva erección contra la suya. "Unnn… ¿cuando partimos?" le pregunto, juntando su camisa en mis manos al mismo tiempo que me agarro de sus hombros.

"Mañana en la mañana, así que debemos empacar". Entonces se separa de mi, dejándome caliente y molesto.

Me siento enfadado, "¡Oye!" ¡Regresa aquí y termina lo que empezaste!".

Después de que jala una maleta fuera de nuestro closet sonríe satisfecho de regreso hacia mi, "Nah, prefiero esperar hasta nuestra luna de miel", guiña el ojo, "Además, ¿no sigues aun lastimado ahí abajo?".

El tiene razón, aun sigo lastimado un poco. Pero el resto de mi cuerpo quiere ignorar el dolor y concederme mis principales deseos. "Bien" suspiro y salgo de la cama, siguiéndolo al guardarropa y procediendo a poner algunas prendas en la maleta.

El me observa y se ríe disimuladamente. "¿Que?" le pregunto con indignación, cruzando mis brazos y moviendo mis caderas.

"No necesitas ningún tipo de esas ropas. Realmente solo necesitas ropa interior, tal vez algunas camisas de manga larga, un par de pantalones y un traje de baño". El agarro toda la ropa que yo puse en la maleta y la lanzo de regreso al cajón.

"Nunca escuche esa palabra antes, ¿es algún tipo de ropa? ¿Traje de baño?" le pregunte, "¿Que es eso?".

Sin mucho cuidado, Yuuri metió un puñado de ropa interior, un par de sus y mis pantalones y algunas camisas en la maleta. Entonces camina hacia el buró de noche y toma el lubricante fuera del cajón y las echo ahí también.

"Un traje de baño es una pieza de ropa que utilizas cuando vas a nadar. Escogeré una para ti cuando lleguemos a mi mundo". Termino con su idea de empacar y jalo su camisa arriba de su cabeza y la lanzo con dirección al closet.

"¿Tu… tu tienes ropa especifica para nadar? Eso es ridículo". El lado de su mitad desnuda me distrajo de nuestro tema en común de conversación. Antes de que el y yo hiciéramos el amor, pequeñas cosas como esas no podían dejarme muy perturbado. Pero ahora, cualquier acto de esta naturaleza podría considerarse lo anterior a un juego para nosotros o un acto juguetón.

Cuando sus pantalones salieron, un nudo se formo en mi garganta. "Si, creo que es estúpido. Preferiría nadar desnudo, honestamente" replico el. Eso es, se esta burlando de mi. No hay forma de que no se este burlando de mi.

Caminando detrás de el, rodeo mis brazos alrededor de el y deslizo mis manos debajo de su abdomen plano. "Deja eso" le susurro a su oído.

"¿Que?" intenta jugar inocentemente pero no puede burlarse de mi.

Dejando una mano deslizarse dentro de su ropa interior, lo acaricio bruscamente, con el cual se sacude dentro de un profundo gemido. "Deja de ser tan caliente", digo calmado, acariciándolo firmemente unas cuantas veces antes de retirar mi mano e ir a la cama. Ahora es mi turno de dejarlo a EL caliente y molesto.

Sentado en la cama, pateo mis botas fuera y lo escucho quejarse. "¿Porque te detuviste?" lloriquea, haciéndome pucheros.

"¿Huh? Oh, creí que lo podría guardar hasta la luna de miel". Poniendo mi atención en mis pantalones, me sonrió abiertamente. No conozco el resultado esta vez pero definitivamente obtuve un punto malvado por ese.

Me quito mis pantalones y mi camisa, entonces me pondo mi camisón y gateo dentro de la cama. El me sigue apropiadamente y una vez que esta debajo de las cobijas se menea para acurrucarse en mi. "Eres tan malvado" dice.

"Honestamente condenado" pronuncio antes de dejarme caer dormido.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 02

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kyou Kara Maou! No me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor. Yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para poder entretenerlas un rato.

_**Advertencias:**_ Romance / Lemon.

_**Advertencias 2:**_ Este fic no me pertenece, yo solamente lo tome prestado para poder traducirlo.

_**Pareja:**_ Yuuri y Wolfram

The Honeymooners

_**CAPITULO 02:**_

"¿Tu gente usa esto cuando van a nadar? ¿Cuál es el punto? Se parece a la ropa interior". Grito, sonriendo con desprecio al pequeño, traje de baño´ verde oscuro que Yuuri compro para mí. En serio se asemeja a mi ropa interior así que no veo la razón de gastar dinero en el.

"Si, es llamado Speedo. Esta hecho especialmente para nadar". Contesta, asintiendo con su cabeza muy prácticamente. Es difícil perder el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pienso. Algo esta pasando.

Empujo bruscamente la prenda dentro de mi bolsillo y continuamos caminando calle abajo. Llegamos a la Tierra esta mañana y Padre (El papa de Yuuri) nos trajo, tres horas, a la playa en la cual nos quedaremos. Nos dejo en el "Centro Comercial" a una milla de distancia de donde se encuentra la casa así podremos comprar algunas cosas esenciales para nuestra estadía.

Yuuri y yo caminamos de la mano hacia la playa, recibiendo muchas miradas escépticas. Todas las personas nos miran boquiabiertos los miro con una mirada de ira muy intensa que ellos casi corren lejos.

"¿Entonces tu también tienes uno de estos 'Speedo'?"

Se ríe, no mirándome para contestar, "Una clase".

Jalo mi mano de la suya y cruzo mis brazos. El se queja pero yo solamente le dijo 'humph'. "No usare eso en publico".

"No te preocupes," me sonríe largamente, "Es una playa privada. Nadie estará ahí con excepción de tu y yo".

Me guiña el ojo y me hace sonrojar así que desvió mi mirada. Termina el Centro Comercial y caminamos acerca de diez minutos antes de que lleguemos a la casa. Es más pequeña de lo que esperaba pero esta construida muy bonita. El exterior esta bien cuidado y el porche se ve fuerte. Es seguro que no se venga abajo.

"¡Aquí estamos!" grita, corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Abre la puerta y tira nuestro equipaje antes de desaparecer de mi vista. Tentativamente camino dentro de la casa y el no esta en ningún lado para ser visto.

Parado en la entrada, lo llamo, "¿Yuuri? ¿A dónde fuiste?" No hay respuesta, entonces bajo mi maleta y me volteo para cerrar la puerta.

En el momento en que el picaporte de la puerta se cierra, su cuerpo me aplasta contra esta. "¡Yuuri!" jadeo mientras sus manos encuentran inmediatamente su camino bajo mi camiseta que me presto. Aliento caliente acaricia mi oído antes de que bese mi cuello apasionadamente; chupando fuertemente mi piel y dejando una marca estoy seguro.

"Dejemos que la Luna de Miel comience" gime, oprimiendo fuertemente contra mi trasero. Me lleva solidamente contra la madera haciendo que la puerta sonar la puerta con cada empujada que hace. Su grueso órgano esta apretado contra mi; sus movimientos lo haces excavar dentro de mi parte trasera. Una de sus manos alcanza alrededor y acaricia mi nueva erección a través de mis shorts.

Me asfixio en un gemido mientras se mueve fuertemente, su pelvis continua calvada contra mí irritadamente disminuye el espacio. Cada vez que su cuerpo se acerca al mió; soy aplastado severamente contra la puerta.

A pesar de que sus movimientos son lentos, mantienen bastante fuerza en ellos. Puedo imaginarlo detrás de mi, su cuerpo entero torciéndose mientras barre sus caderas contra mí, empujándose fuertemente hacia mí mientras hace su camino lentamente hacia arriba en lo pequeño de mi espalda. Su cuerpo esta estremeciéndose a causa de la cantidad de fuerza que usa para rodar contra mi; potente y amenazador como un trueno.

Su inesperado control hace que mis rodillas se vuelvan débiles. Despiadadamente me golpea contra la puerta, ni siquiera molestándose en besar mi cuello más apropiadamente de concentrarse él se administra al movimiento de su cuerpo. Cada palabra que quiero decir es empujada sumisamente de regreso a mi garganta, los únicos sonidos que escapan son mis severas respiraciones y gemidos gorgoteos1.

La mano en mi sexo se detiene y su pulgar frota la cabeza con un fervor impaciente, haciéndome brincar de la sorpresa. Aire caliente sopla contra mi oído mientras el continua usando mi cuerpo para aliviar su apasionado anhelo. "No podre aguantar por más tiempo", susurra, e incluso a pesar de que su voz esta espesa con lujuria, puedo detectar un tono lleno de disculpas.

Solamente le puedo responder con gemidos y arquear mi espalda para empujar mi parte trasera contra su pelvis. Cuando hago esto, el comienza a acariciarme otra vez. El decide romper y sus fuertes empujones se vuelven giros rápidos sobre el cuerpo bajo.

Mi orgasmo se provoca cercano mientras acepto su dominante presencia, dejándome empujar tan fuerte como él quiera, permitiéndole acariciarme por su propio deseo. Y a pesar de que tiene muy poco control, se que lo que sea que deja pasar está intentando no lastimarme.

"¡¡Wolfraaamm!!" grita, mientras estoy seguro que ha llegado al duro punto de culminación en sus shorts. Aprieta mi longitud imperdonablemente, lo que provoca que caiga sobre la orilla y deje soltar un gutural2 gemido.

Se cae sobre mí, su pero me presiona firmemente contra la puerta y nos resbalamos hacia abajo al piso. Caemos al lado y nos colocamos en una pila de sudor y extremidades, ambos tratamos desesperadamente de atrapar nuestra respiración.

Continuara…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

1.- Gorgoteo: Ruido producido por un liquido o un gas al moverse en el inferior de una cavidad.

2.- Gutural: Sonido que se articula al tocar el dorso de la lengua el velo del paladar o acercarse a él estrechando el conducto.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bueno a contestar los review:

_**Milkymaya:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, pero la historia no me pertenece yo solamente la encontre y como me gusto, decidi traducirla. Lo bueno fue que te gusto y por supuesto que hay mucho lemon (creo que hay en casi todos los capitulos), y por supuesto que la seguire traduciendo; hasta la proxima.

_**Yamileth Li:**_ Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto, y por supuesto que contunuare traduciendolo pues aun faltan muchas capitulos por delante, pero eso lo dejo de sorpresa. Y estoy de acuerdo que esta genial. Bueno hasta la proxima.

_**Machilin 12:**_ te agradesco el review, y que bueno que te gusto y por supuesto continuare con la traduccion.

_**Andy Galadrim: **_gracias por el review, y espera los demas capitulos (que son muchos, epro no digo cuantos o arruino la sorpresa), ya que los traducire todos.

_**Satouri Sama: **_te agradesco muchisimo tu review, y espero no tardar mucho con las traducciones (que bueno que no son muy complicadas), y me alegra que lo leiste cuando lo publique. Y bueno espero que te alla gustado este capitulo, y te digo (bueno escribo) que hay bastante lemon en el fic (por eso mismo lo comenze a traducir). Nos bemos despues.

Solamente les recuerdo que el fic no me pertenece, y que solamente lo tome prestado para poder traducirlo, espero les alla gustado, y les comento que lo traduje tal y como biene en ingles ya que quise que se quedara tal y como esta en ingles según su verdadera escritora.

Bueno espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo, y pido disculpas por las que leen mi otro fic "Mis Sentimientos Por Ti", por no actualizarlo, pero como se me ocurrio otra idea estoy con otros dos fics y con la traduccion serian 4, de los cuales mejor me concentrare con los que estoy publicando ("Mis Sentimientos Por Ti" y "The Honeymooners"); hasta la proxima traduccion, y esperare sus review, para ver si despues me decido a traducir algun otro fic.


End file.
